undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 73
This Issue 73 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Ready Aim Fire". This issue is Chad-centric. 611, Ready Aim Fire William was supposed to keep guard at the car. We told him if anyone was to approach the car, he should shoot them. Like always, William tried to be diplomatic. William is now held at gunpoint by Bobby Lunar. The guy behind all this. Apparently he thinks he has a chance against nine other survivors, just by threatening one of them. Guess what, he’s wrong. “What do you want?” Kevin asks, sounding like he is willing to do anything Bobby Lunar says. With a smirk, Bobby Lunar grabs William by the hair and forces him down to his knees. “I want to kill all of you, but I doubt you’re going to agree with that.” Bobby Lunar says, cocking the 9mm gun. I look at Texas. He is awake again. Apparently he caught a bullet in the leg, and is now being helped by Kerri and the old woman named Margaret. Lia and the black girl, Dani, is standing behind me, Alan and Kevin, both looking scared. “You’re right.” Kevin says. “Can’t we figure something out?” Bobby Lunar gently places the gun on the top of William’s head. I’d hate to see William go. He is a really good person, and I’ve talked with him on so many occasions. He can’t leave. Not like this. “You can give me back the girls to a start.” Bobby Lunar says, moving his eyes to Alan. Alan is holding Texas’ Glock 19. Apparently he really wants to be with us. “Alan Locker?” Bobby Lunar says, not moving the gun from William at any time. I take a quick look at William. He is sobbing, obviusly scared. “Do you know what I hate more than thieves, Alan?” Alan nods with a cold, hard look. “I do.” “Traitors. That’s the worst.” Bobby Lunar says with a grin. Very fast, he removes the gun from William’s head, aims it at Alan, who is standing right next to me, and pulls the trigger. Alan’s blood splatter out, some of it hitting my chin. The gun is then placed at William’s head again. We are all quiet, as Bobby Lunar moves his eyes to Kevin. He seems to think that Kevin is the boss here. Maybe if I let him continue to believe that, I will get out of here alive. “Now that we only have decent people here, let’s discuss how we’re going to work this out, shall we?” Bobby Lunar says, his ugly smirk fastened to his face. “Let us go, allright?” Kevin says, now raising his gun. I do the same thing, aiming it at Bobby Lunar. “Oh, you’re not gonna shoot me.” Bobby Lunar says, and I see him placing his finger on the trigger. William is looking pleading at me. I make a slow nod, telling him it will be okay. “Let us go.” Kevin says, sounding determined. “Lay down your guns, okay?” Bobby Lunar says, his smile slowly fading. I take a look at Kevin. He is keeping his gun aimed at Bobby Lunar, so I do the same thing. “Last chance.” Bobby Lunar says, now looking serious. “You’re not going to shoot him.” Kevin says. “You don’t...” I hear the shot before I realize what happened. Then I look at William, who is now looking lifeless on the ground. As I look back at Bobby Lunar, the gun is aimed at me. “Now, how about we talk like adults, huh?” Bobby Lunar says, his finger on the trigger. I sigh, and as I lay down my gun on the ground, I hear a gunshot. I close my eyes, certain it will be killing me. But after a few seconds without feeling any pain, I open my eyes again. Bobby Lunar is laying dead on the ground, Lia frozen with a gun aimed on where the man was. “Let’s...” Kevin says, giving Lia a pat on the shoulder. “Let’s go.” We then get up in the pickup truck, leaving the three corpses behind. Deaths *William Seck *Bobby Lunar *Alan Locker Credits *Chad Bottom *Lia Camper *Kerri Mavis *Kevin Gardner *Texas Starr *William Seck *Margaret Wing *Bobby Lunar *Dani Kestor *Alan Locker Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues